baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alpha3KV
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Lore page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CompleCCity (talk) 21:51, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Acid damage Hi! And thanks for beginning with the expansion of the new acid damage. I started with these pages some time ago, and only have really worked on fire damage – if you need an idea about my original concept, take a look at it. Though, your use of a table makes much more sense than my plain lists. Regarding this: what do you think about the Protection From Acid (protection scroll)? Should it really be placed under items? Then we would have to distinguish between items with temporary and permanent protection. For other elemental and other damages, there are also potions, for example. Perhaps an own header for these, between "Spells" and "Items", or an "Items" subsection, right at its start? Just a thought … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:41, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :After giving it some more thought, the elemental and magic resistance pages should probably be divided among innate, equipment, and temporary, maybe with the last of those noting duration. I think the main goal on those pages should be to make it clear how resistance sources can and can't be stacked on a particular character. Alpha3KV (talk) 23:10, May 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Duration's a good idea. I only pointed you to the fire damage, because that's the article with the most information until now. But if you think, the pages should be structured differently, make it so. As mentioned, tables are way better than lists: they can hold more information. ::Hm… Permanent protection, then temporary. With subsections for items, spell-like (as long as mentioned which category, if spell or ability or whatever), and other (e.g. a Dragon Disciple's innate resistance, which isn't really an ability). Perhaps without non-party abilities – they might be better in the creatures sections. ::As you've asked for the De'Arnise Signet Ring (it's elemental) – you don't seem to have access to the game files code; it will be difficult then to find out if things stack or not. In general, items stack while spells can eliminate effects of other sources before applying their own, but that's not always the case. ::In BG:II:EE, there are only 3 (5) items with magical fire resistance: Ice Star, Darkfire Bow +4 and +5 and its respective components. For cold, it's only the bow, some non-party item and a creature's attack item. (I'm not having time just now to check the other games.) Keep in mind that magical fire and cold can be mostly ignored, as the damage doesn't appear in the games – that's only a bonus. (Take a look at the note, down on damage.) ::If you've more questions, ask! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 23:47, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Protection from magical elemental damages All items that grant protection from magical cold damage and magical fire damage. Magical cold Magical fire I take a look on the fire damage tables later. As a first opinion: I prefer not all columns center-aligned, especially the name and other ones that hold text more than simply "yes" or "no". Also I prefer columns that hold numbers right-aligned. So it might happen that I go over your work some day and change its layout. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:19, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Throwing axes I'm not through with the automatization of all 78 item categories. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:41, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Newly implemented Hi! Just wanted to let you know that *if damage type templates are used in weapons' infoboxes (actually always, but they shouldn't be used elsewhere), these are automatically added to the respective damage type categories; *if a creature's infobox has plain numbers, except "0", in their resistances parameters, it is automatically added into the according "protected from" categories; *all basic weapon categories are implemented now for auto-categorization, so forget about manually adding e.g. throwing axes again. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:37, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Borrowed sections from other articles Hi, there. Just saw your work on the sandbox. A tip – if you want to include whole sections from other articles and want to avoid that later updates or fixes to those sections don't carry over to the page including them, you can use the method of transclusion for this: #edit the article with the section you want to include ##place … tags around the needed content; this can be done several times, so references, footnotes, whole paragraphs or sections, other things unwanted can be excluded #on the page with the inclusion, don't copy-paste the content to it, use }} instead, just as a template, but with a colon added This way, all that is contained between those tags gets displayed on your page. And whenever a change is made to that content, that change is also reflected on your page. It does, however, not work anymore if additional tags are implemented on the source article or the existent ones altered or removed. If you need an example, see damage and the linked "main" articles; especially magical damage uses a number of those tags, to exclude some things. And I don't think, there will be many more reactions on the board. Can you agree with my wish for keeping the specific alignments' content? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:23, May 21, 2019 (UTC)